Memorized
by ninaloid
Summary: Sora is the new kid in town. Somehow he realizes he has a hidden past. What could that be? And what does Namine got to do with that? SoraxNamine
1. Chapter 1

Sora is a new kid in town... with a forgotten past.

Naminè seems to have a part in that memory.

Who is Roxas to Naminè?

A little bit OOC

SoraxNaminè

-Disclaimer-

I DO NOT nor WILL EVER own Kingdom Hearts

(though I really wish so)

Anyway review please :)

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"Ouch!" said a blonde girl. She bumped into someone in the school hallway.

"Hey! Watch where you're go..." said the brunette boy. He stroke his head and looked at the blonde girl who bumped him earlier "...ing"

"I'm... I'm so sorry I wasn't looking... I..." said the girl alarmed.

"No no. Sorry. Here, let me help you" said the boy while giving his hand. He looks at her eyes and he smiled.

"Thanks" said the girl while returning the smile "You're..."

"I'm Sora. What's your..." when Sora was about to answer her, the school bell rings.

"Oh my, I gotta go. I have chemistry in my first period. See you around, Sora!" said her. And then she left while running. Sora watched her leave and he saw her bumping into another person again and again.

"Haha she's one clumsy girl" muttered Sora "Damn! I forgot to ask for her name!"

Sora was new in town. He's the new guy. Yeah he just moved to Twillight Town. Later on he found himself with his new schedule. First period, chemistry. Sounds familiar?

He walks into the chemistry lab. And he saw the blonde girl. She also noticed him, so she smiled.

"Okay, class. We've got a new student here" said the teacher "Why don't you introduce yourself"

"Hey, I'm Sora" said Sora briefly.

"Sora, go ahead and pick your lab partner" said the teacher.

The blond girl waved at Sora as a sign that she asked Sora to be her lab partner. But just when Sora was about to sit next to the girl, a blonde boy rushed and take his chair.

"Don't even think about it. She's mine!" said the blonde boy.

"You're already paired with Marluxia right? Come on he's just a new kid" said the girl.

"I'm watching you, new meat!" said the blonde guy. He walks away and back to his seat.

"I'm sorry, Sora. He's actually a great boy. His name is Roxas" said the girl.

"Umm that's okay. I'll pretend that was the way he say 'hello'" said Sora "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"You could say no" said the girl.

"No?"

"Well, he told everyone he is, but he's not. We're just... close"

"Oh okay. Anyway, what's your...?"

"Attention, class! Now, let's start the experiment!" said the teacher.

"Come on Sora! It's going to be started!" said the girl.

Finally the recess came! It's time for lunch and Sora is still sitting alone. Until the girl come to him.

"Hi Sora! Eating alone?" ask her.

"Yeah, new kid, remember?" said Sora.

"That's not a reason to be sitting alone, Sora"

When she was about to sit next to Sora, Roxas called "Naminè!"

"Oh, I gotta go" said her.

"So, that's your name, Naminè" said Sora.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name" said Naminè while giggling "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Sora"

"Bye!" said Sora. He watched her leave again. He just can't take his eyes off her.

"Don't even dream about it!" said a voice.

"Yeah" said another one. Sora turned back and saw a duck and a dog.

"Hi! I'm Donald and that's Goofy" said the duck.

"Hi! Nice meetin' ya!"

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Sora"

"Yeah, we know. Hey, do you like her?" asked Donald.

"Who? Naminè? Pfftttt"

"Don't lie. We can see ya" said Goofy.

"Okay. Busted. You got me. So what?"

"Well, I think she likes you too, but there's Roxas" said Donald "Naminè is stuck with him"

"And what does that mean?"

Then Donald explains why Sora can't have Naminè:

1. Roxas is always near Naminè

2. Roxas is always near Naminè

3. Roxas is always near Naminè, and

4. Roxas is always near Naminè

Donald has already did a research on these reasons and he found that he was right. So these are some tested reasons that should not be ignored. Or at least that's what he said.

Just as they were talking, Roxas came to Sora. Sora didn't know, but Donald and Goofy knew. Their faces were like "RUN FOR IT".

"So, what was your name again? Stinky McPants? HA!" said Roxas. His two friends gave him a clap.

"And what's yours? Greedy McStupid?" said Sora calmly.

"Sora, you don't want to cause any problem do you?" whispered Donald.

"You've got guts kid, wanna have a piece of me?" said the red haired guy behind Roxas's back.

"Quaaaaaack!" quacked Donald as he hid behind Sora.

"Axel, get back! This kid is mine!" said Roxas.

"Oh WHAT are you going to do? Beat me up? Suuuuuure let's beat up the new kid. Then you're going to get in trouble for beating me up" said Sora while walking in circle around Roxas "Then what'll you get for beating me up? Pride? Riiiiight!".

"Duh! That's exactly what I got" said Roxas as he tried to keep track of Sora.

Then Sora stopped circling around and looked at all the student.

"You see, people! Roxas here is a... umm... what do we call it... BULLY! You think he really have the brain to get him out of trouble? Nooooo he's got muscle" said Sora. It's as if he was trying to make Roxas mad.

"Sora, no" muttered Naminè.

"That does it Sora!" said Roxas.

Roxas flown a big punch to Sora's face. Unfortunately Sora catched it. Roxas tried to punch him once again, but Sora catched it again. Then Axel came from the back at punch his neck. Sora passed out! Naminè came to Sora. She yelled at Roxas for beating Sora and making him passed out. Roxas was only laughing.

Donald and Goofy both carried Sora to the infirmary. Naminè walked with them too.

"It's okay Donald, Goofy, let me look after Sora" said Naminè

"Sure thing, we'll skedaddle" said Goofy as he and Donald walked out the infirmary.

"Sora? Sora? Can you hear me?" asked Naminè to Sora. Seconds passed away, but there was still no sign of Sora waking up. Naminè stroked Sora's hair and whisper "I'm sorry you have to go through this"

"Nnnhhh?" it was the sound of Sora trying to wake up. He opened his eyes and he saw Naminè "Naminè? Is that you? What happened?"

"Yeah... Axel punched you in the back when you were fighting with Roxas" explained her.

"Axel?" Sora's common sense was starting to come out "THAT BASTARD CHEATED!"

"Sora..." said Naminè "Why did you try to pick up the fight?"

"So... so... so... I can be treated by you like this!" answered Sora with his joking face "Haha, but seriously, I was fed up to see you with him"

"Don't you know it's a bad thing to start a fight like that? What if you got hurt?"

"What? It's not like you'll worry for me or anything... is it?"

Just at that moment Naminè looked down. Sora looked at her and watched her closely. Her tears were streaming down. Sora was shocked. He asked her what's wrong but she didn't answer a thing.

Sora confused. _What do I do? Wait, what DID I do? _He was thinking to himself. So, he braced himself and tilted Naminè's head. He stared at her blue eyes. Then, he erased her tears from her cheeks.

"I... I gotta go" said Naminè snapping out of her illusion.

"But..."

"Listen, Sora. I promise, we'll meet again someday soon" said Naminè. Somehow Sora begun to remember something, something important. But he couldn't remember everything clearly. Then, Naminè just walked out of the room, leaving Sora alone.

'_I promise, we'll meet again someday soon'_

"Someone already said that to me. But, I'm pretty sure it was more than that" he thought "Ugghhh! My head hurts!"

'_Where are you going?'_

'_I don't know Sora, they're taking me away'_

'_Then who's gonna...'_

'_Sora! Watch out! A car!'_

'_Aaaaaa!'_

'_Sora! Sora! Please wake up! Sora! I promise, we'll meet again someday soon'_

"Arrrggghhh it hurts so bad!" said Sora.

It seems like Sora was picking up his childhood memory. It was a really rough memory, and he was to weak to take it all so... yeah... he passed out, again.

* * *

See you on the next chapter!

And don't forget for the reviews!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

Anyway, enjoy the 2nd chapter!

And don't forget to review some moooore!

* * *

- Chapter 2 -

Sora was in his room. He was trying to remember his last distorted memory.

=Sora's POV=

What was that? Who was that? A blonde girl? A car crash? What happened?

'_Where are you going?'_

We were walking on the streets. We were in junior high.

'_I don't know Sora, they're taking me away'_

The girl seems so depressed.

'_Then who's gonna...'_

'_Sora! Watch out! A car!'_

'_Aaaaaa!'_

A car hit me.

'_Sora! Sora! Please wake up! Sora' _

The girl tried to wake me up. But, some men in black suits pulled her away from me. That's when she said... '_I promise, we'll meet again someday soon'_

Who WAS that girl? And what happened to me?

'_Sora! Let's play!'_

'_Sora, come on!'_

'_Sora!'_

'_Sora!'_

'_Sora!'_

Man, I can't get that girl off of my head. Who is she? Hmm, I remember when I was 14 I had a car accident. And I did get a temporary amnesia, but my parents never mention that I had a close friend who is girl. Now I'm DYING to know who that girl is. I have a feeling that girl is very important to me.

"Sora! It's dinner time!" shouted Mom. I thought I can ask my mom about this.

"MOM! CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?" I shouted while running to the dining room.

"Sora, calm down! What is it?"

"Mom, you remember my accident when I was 14 right?"

"Err... yeah. What's with that?" said mom. She seemed a little bit nervous when I asked.

"What actually happened? Did I have a very dear friend? Maybe a girl, a blonde girl?"

"Umm... No, sweetheart. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, Mom. I've had some visions about the accident. Maybe it was just my imagination"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was. Come on eat your dinner"

"Okay, Mom"

Even though I said that maybe it was just my imagination and Mom agreed, I didn't really thought that it was really an imagination. I've got to find out about the girl!

=Normal POV=

On the next day, school started as usual. Sora was walking on the school hallway. He seemed to be thinking about his memory. He walked and walked without even bothering what's in front of him, then...

"Hey, watch where you're going twerp!" said a guy.

"Sorry I..." then Sora looked up to find that it was Roxas who bumped into him "Oh... it's you"

"Yeah it's me. And you're going in my way!"

"Haha, like this is your school!" said Sora darely.

"Watch it, punk!" said Roxas while pushing Sora to the wall.

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you! I'm just... a new guy!"

"You didn't do anything? Huh, so it's true. You're just some punk now" said Roxas. The word _now _ really got Sora's attention.

"Now?" said Sora curiously.

"Yeah now. Whatever, loser. I have to go protect Naminè" said Roxas while walking away.

"Protect her? Why?"

"None of your god damn business!"

Sora was furious to hear that. But he curiosity in his mind wind won. So, he decided to follow Roxas who was going to meet Naminè. From hallway to hallway. Roxas almost spotted him for several times, but Sora managed to slipped away. And finally Roxas stopped, he met Naminè.

"Naminè, he's..." said Roxas looking worried.

"I know, it's the accident, Roxas... And also my dad..." said Naminè in grief.

"Yes, I know. Why did he go this far?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was just 14. Maybe because he didn't think that I'd survive..." said Namine.

'_14 years old? Accident? Is this just a coincidence or...' _muttered Sora to himself.

"Yes, we were 14..." said Roxas.

"Roxas..." said Naminè, looks like she's having trouble breathing for some reason "...hah...hah...nnnhhh" she fainted.

"Oh my God, Naminè" said Roxas while catching her. Then he brought Naminè, bridal style, to the infirmary.

Watching this Sora knew that Roxas would go his way and Roxas would find out that he was stalking Roxas. So he ran away, or at least that was we thought he would do. But no, he just stood still there. And there was Roxas holding Naminè and saw Sora.

"What was that all about, Roxas? What happened to her?" asked Sora.

"None of your god damn business. Now, get out of my way. I have a girl I need to tend" said Roxas while pushing Sora with his body. But Sora blocked his way.

"I think it IS my god damn business!" said Sora. Roxas was stunned to see him that way. "Look, you mentioned an accident right? When that person was 14 years old, right? I had an accident when I was 14 years old"

"Yeah, so what? Now, let me go and tend her okay, twerp? Bye!" said Roxas while walking away.

Sora just stood there and thought. Why in the world would he thought that the person they were talking about was him? Then he looked down and found something that looked like a gold ring. The ring has a little diamond that shaped like a heart that has little crown on it. Inside the ring there were two letters "N – S". Suddenly Sora had a little fragment of his memory.

'_Hey, I have something for you!'_

'_What is it?'_

Then little Sora reached for something inside his pocket and pulled out a ring. The same ring Sora now just found.

'_Here, it's for you!'_

'_Sora... it's beautiful! Thanks!'_

Came another boy who has a blond hair.

'_Hey, you two! Let's go to my house! My chef made something for us!'_

'_Come on, Sora!'_

'_Hey, wait for me!'_

'_The last one has to touch Mr. Jackson's wort!'_

'_Ewwwww!'_

'_Hahahaha!'_

They all laughed together.

"Wow, what was that? More importantly this ring, is the same ring I give to that girl! That must means that girl is in this school! And who was that other boy? So, we were friends? Three of us?" muttered Sora to himself while walking. And without his knowing, he actually walked to the infirmary where Naminè is.

Then Sora walked to Naminè's bed, and sat on the chair next to Naminè. He just stared at the passed out Naminè and said "I don't know why but I think I already know you for a life time. Who are you?"

Somehow, Naminè's eyes shed some tears though she was still passed out. Sora wiped away the tears, but the tears kept on flowing. This happened for minutes. The bell rang and Sora has to leave her. When the class was over, Sora came to the infirmary again. He came to the bed and found the nurse sitting next to Naminè.

"Sensei, what's wrong with her?" asked Sora.

"I don't know. She's crying, but she still passed out" answered the nurse.

"Sensei, can I take care of her?" asked Sora again. The nurse looked at Sora and looked back at Naminè and smiled.

"Sure, I'll tell your homeroom teacher" said the nurse.

"Thank you" said Sora. Then the nurse went out of the room. Sora sat next to Naminè again. This time he held her hand. "Please wake up" he plead.

Sora waited and waited for hours until she finally woke up.

"Sora...?" said Naminè faintly.

"Naminè!"

"Why...? Oh, I passed out again" said Naminè. Then she looked at her hand that was held by Sora and smiled. Sora noticed it and he quickly draws back his hand.

"Sorry, I..."

"Thanks, Sora"

The silence came. They looked at each other. It seems like they were having a conversation in their souls. Sora begun to be sure that he really knew Naminè for a life time.

"Naminè, I know this sounds weird but... It's like I knew you for a long time. Have we met before?" asked Sora.

"So, you really don't remember" said Naminè.

"What?"

"No, nothing. Well, umm, maybe I look like your childhood friend" said Naminè.

"Yeah actually. I have this car accident when I was 14. I have an amnesia afterward. The only thing I remember about my friends is that they were blond. A boy and a girl. I guess they were pretty close to me"

"They are" said Naminè. It seems like she was referring to the present.

"Are?" asked Sora to make sure.

"I- I- I meant were, yeah they were" said Naminè. And right at that moment a man in black suit came to the infirmary.

"Miss, I have already spoke to your teacher and you may now go home. The car is ready" said the man.

"Sora, I have to go. See you... and I hope you remember those friends of yours" said Naminè.

Then Sora just sat there thinking while holding the ring he just found. _What a heart throbbing memory, I want to know what happened!, _he thought. Just as he thought about that some of his memory came back again.

'_Can we play with her?'_

Asked the 11 years old Sora to a man in black suit in front of a really massive mansion.

'_Sorry, young master. But the lady have to rest. She's sick'_

'_How sick?'_

The blond boy asked too.

'_Very sick. She passed out after school yesterday'_

'_Can we at least see her condition now?'_

Sora begged the man.

'_I'm sorry'_

Just when Sora was about to pick up another memory, Roxas came in. And Sora stood up. They faced each other looking so seriously.

"Naminè left" said Sora.

"I know"

"Hey, I want to know. Why are you always near Naminè?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"What?" asked Sora curious.

"I love her"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey! Back with the newest chapter!

Sorry for the late update, seems like the server crashed for awhile.

You know, the error type 2 thing.

Oh and by the way, I am so thankful for the reviews.

Reviews really encourage me to write more.

So... don't forget for the reviews ;)

Enjoy the story~

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that they are now 17 years old.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

"Isn't obvious?"

"What?"

"I love her"

Wind blows from the infirmary's windows. It cracked open making a really loud thump sound. Silence came as Sora shocked but also saw it coming. He knew that, he just can't believe what he just heard.

"What?" said Sora looking shocked but still in a calm manner.

"You heard me, I love her" said Roxas still crossing his arms and make a distance between his feet to show strength.

Roxas looked at Sora deep in his eyes. Sora also looked at him. But nothing came out of their mouths from that moment. And then Sora inhaled deeply and finally opened his mouth "Doesn't Naminè?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Roxas still so serious.

"I... forget it"

"What? I know you do too"

"Do what?" asked Sora curiously as he widened his eyes.

"Love her" said Roxas while giving a glare at Sora.

"Pffftttt" Sora almost made a fake laugh "I just met her like 2 days ago"

"Oh yeah?" said Roxas. One of his eyebrow made an upward movement.

Sora was silent shut again. He couldn't say a word and just stood there. This time, he's shocked, curious, and feel somewhat timid of what Roxas just said... about Sora loving Naminè. As if it was meant to break up the ice, Roxas's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes? Hospital? Of course, I'm always available to accompany your daughter. I'll come right away" said Roxas as he hung up the phone.

"Was that about Naminè, Roxas?" asked Sora.

"Apparently, yes. That was her father" said Roxas while putting back the phone into his pocket "Now I have to go. She needs me"

"Wait..." said Sora while blocking Roxas's way "Can I come?"

"No" said Roxas "Go home and think about our conversation"

Roxas left. But Sora was still there in the infirmary, standing still. Worried and confused at the same time. Then he muttered to himself the mega question "Do I... love her?"

=Roxas's POV=

Stupid! Stupid! Baka bakashi! Sora baka! He's so dumb! What's wrong with that guy? I can't believe he just stood there! What a moron. He wasn't even sure about his OWN feeling. Man, I felt like a dumb too for wasting my time on thinking about that punk. So I drove my way to the hospital to see Naminè.

I walked and walked in the hallway of the hospital. People passed by. Patients, doctors, families. It's not like I'm minding their business though. It's just that, people really are busy huh? But they care for each others. Like Naminè's father. He's a very, VERY, busy business man. But he cares about his daughter so much. Like what he did 3 years ago.

3 years ago...

We were 14 years old. Man, my childhood was the best childhood anyone could ever ask for. Except that I know I couldn't have the one thing I love the most. But it all ended when we were... 14 years old.

So, anyway, there I was, standing in front of Naminè's room. It's a VVIP room. Yeah, her father is stinking rich. But I don't care. All I care about was Naminè. When I entered the room, two men in black suits greeted me. They're her bodyguards. Not that someone wants to kill her or anything. Naminè is very weak, so her father hired some bodyguards to look after her.

"Hey, feeling any better?" I asked while taking her hand and stroking her hair and sat right next to her.

"A little" she said. Then she made that weak but beautiful and pure smile of hers. "Thanks for coming, Roxas"

"You I will always be there for you, Naminè" I said. Then someone knocked the door. It's dr. Sephiroth, so I let him in.

"So, how are you this week, Naminè?" asked the doctor.

"Better, doctor. Thanks" answered Naminè.

"Oh that's my job. And you should thank Roxas too. He always take care of you, you know. He's your best medicine" said the doctor while blinking one of his red eyes. Naminè smiled again and looked at me.

"I have doctor. Every minute in my life. He's the best" said Naminè. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand even tighter. And I stroke her hair like a child. I know I am the best heheh.

But I'm still not her best medicine. Dr. Sephiroth said that Naminè needs all the support of her important persons to psychologically heal her. Well, I'm good, but the best is not me. She needs that guy. Man, I don't even mind if he take her away from me. I just want to see her better and happy.

I mean, Naminè was born weak. I will do whatever it takes to make her life worth living. Even if that means I have to sacrifice my own life.

=Naminè's POV=

Roxas came today. He always take care of me. I'm so happy that he always been by my side ever since we were little kids. Though, I miss the day when the three of us are still together.

I'm sick, that's why I've always been weak. Well, it's better than my childhood now. I've always been hospitalized every now and then. But I'm better after my dad found dr. Sephiroth. 3 years ago, he operated on me. Though the chances for me to survive from the surgery was only 10%, my dad bet on dr. Sephiroth.

But that 10% made my dad worried about one of my friend.

Well, I survived anyway.

While thinking about this, I looked up to the sky. Roxas also there by my side watching the sky with me from the window of my room.

"I miss watching the sky from the outside" I said while looking down, a little bit blue.

"From that tower clock?"asked Roxas. He's referring to the tower clock the three of us used to sit on. The sight from that tower is really epic. Especially at sunset.

"Yes! And the sea-salt ice cream too" I said while giggling a little.

"It's been 3 years since the last time we sat on that tower" said Roxas a little bit gloomy. I know that he missed that boy too. He missed our friendship.

"Roxas, will you promise me something?" I asked.

"You know I will always do whatever it takes to make you happy right? What is it?" answered him while tilting his own head up and looked deep into my eyes.

"Promise me..." I said while thinking the right word "...that you will..." I stopped again to think, "...always protect our feelings and be friends no matter what happen"

"Eh? Umm... sure" he said while thinking "Ah, you mean the THREE of us"

"Exactly" I said while smiling to him. He smiled too and stroke my hair again. "Especially, YOUR feeling"

"You know how I feel, Naminè" he said. He stared at my eyes and held my hand then he said "I love you"

"I know, Roxas" I said, then smiled "Thank you"

Thanks, Roxas.

And God, please hear my pray. Please give him back his memory. For me and for Roxas too.

=Normal POV=

Sora went home after what happened today. He went straight for his room. He didn't even notice that his mom was calling his name when he walked trough the hallway.

When he reached his room, he sat on the bed. Thinking his earlier conversation with Roxas.

'_I met her like 2 days ago'_

'_Oh yeah?'_

Why did he say that. Does he have anything to do with his memory too. But that would mean Naminè is involved too. That's what he has been thinking for hours. He even walked without noticing the thing around him. So, he hit his desk and a book fell right to his head. He's unconscious, but some of his memories came back again.

'_Sora! Let's go to the tower clock!'_

A blonde girl shouted to Sora from afar.

'_Come on, Sora! Race with me, the first one gets her!'_

Said a blond boy beside him. He ran so fast but Sora was faster.

'_Ha! I win! I get...'_

Said Sora while jumping up and down.

'_Get what, Sora?'_

Asked the girl while giggling.

'_N-n-n-nothing'_

Sora blushes. The girl was too naive to notice what was up with Sora. Then the girl walked first heading up to the tower. So there were only Sora and the boy.

'_I'm not kidding, Sora. I already know. I hope you really are the one'_

Said the boy while tapping on Sora's shoulder. So, they went up the tower together. They ate what seemed to be a blue ice cream, obviously it's the sea-salt ice cream. After they done eating, they watched the sun sets. It was so beautiful. Then they went down. The blond boy walked first. So the rest were the girl and Sora.

'_Can I ask you something?'_

'_What is it Sora?'_

'_Do you think I will be a good husband?_

'_Of course, any girl who gets to marry you is a very lucky girl'_

'_Any chance you want to be that girl?'_

The girl just stood there. Looking at Sora deep in his eyes. She waits for the real question.

'_When we're grown up, will you marry me?'_

'_Sora I...'_

The girl smiled at Sora. And Sora smiled back at her. Though technically, the girl didn't give any answer. They didn't say anything until Sora took a deep breath and...

'_I have something for you'_

'_What is it?'_

Then Sora gave that girl the ring that looks very similiar to the one he found earlier in school.

Sora woke up instantly.

"That ring! That blonde girl! Was I... in love with her?"

-TBC-

* * *

So, what do you think?

Review pleeeaaaase!

Thanks~

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys!

Thanks for the review and all!

I really appreciate it!

Enjoy the story~

* * *

That was a really sunny Sunday. But Naminè was still hospitalized. So, Sora decided to take a look at Naminè. There he was walking in the hospital, asking the nurse where Naminè's room is, and he found her room. After taking a deep breath, Sora knocked the room and found two men in black suits.

"Please, identify yourself, sir" said one of them.

"I... uhh... Sora" said Sora a little confused.

"Eagle here, the '_Sky_' arrived" whispered one of the men to the walkie talkie.

"Errr... can I see Naminè?"

"Of course, come in Sora!" shouted Naminè from her bed.

"Well, I guess that's my cue" said Sora while walking away from the bodyguards.

Sora walked to the bed finding Naminè still on her bed. She sat up, drawing something on her notebook. But Sora was so confused when he saw that there was only Naminè in that room. He looked up and down, right and left. Till Naminè asked "What's wrong Sora?"

"Eh, uhh, nothing. It's just that I thought..."

"Roxas would be here?" asked Naminè. She looked up at Sora.

"Yes" Sora was stunned that Naminè would figure that out.

"Well, he's not" said Naminè while giggling "There's only you and me... and the bodyguards"

"Hahaha" he laughed. Then Sora stroke her hair "So, how're you feeling now?"

"Better, I guess I can go back to school at Tuesday" said Naminè.

"Oh good" said Sora.

Then he sat right next to Naminè, on the chair that Roxas used to sit on. He could see what Naminè was drawing from that chair. Naminè was drawing three children. The left one was a blond boy, in the middle was a blonde girl, and the left wast... a brunette boy. Looks like they were sitting on a tower, eating blue ice cream. Three of them held hands together.

"Naminè, what are you drawing?" asked Sora. Naminè was speechless when she heard that question.

"Uhh... It's uhh..." she inhaled deeply and "...my childhood"

"Your childhood? So, I guess that girl in the middle is you?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"The left one is Roxas?"

"Uh-huh" Naminè was getting worried about what Sora will ask after this.

"And that brunette spiky boy is...?"

"Naminè, time for your medication!" said a male voice. It was the doctor. Naminè was very relieved.

"Oh, should I go?" asked Sora to her. And she gave some signs to the doctor.

"No, it's okay. It's just some injections" said the doctor, then he looked to Naminè and whispered "Is he...?". Naminè was just nodding.

The doctor looked at him up and down. And down and up. And he looked back at Naminè and gave her a smile. Naminè was just seeing the injections the doctor gave her. One shot to another one. Yeah, there were many shots. But when she saw that smile of her doctor's, she knew something was up. "Wait for it, Naminè" he said.

Then the doctor left, leaving Naminè and Sora. Sora looked at the doctor as he walked away, and then looked back at Naminè. Naminè was staring at her finger.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Oh, uhh, nothing, I lost something that's very dear to me" answered Naminè.

"What is it?" asked Sora "Maybe, I can help you find it"

"It's a ring" said Naminè "A friend gave to me"

"Who's that? Roxas?" asked Sora. Though actually he was thinking about the ring he found a few days ago.

"No... It's from... Y-" Naminè lost her voice for awhile and spoke again "It's okay. My bodyguards are searching for it now"

"Ah, that ring must have been so precious to you" said Sora.

"Yeah... it's..." tears began to stream down from Naminè's eyes. Sora was shocked to find Naminè crying. He wiped away her tears with his fingertip. Until suddenly Naminè hugged him and whispered to his ears "Sora, please remember"

Suddenly a flash of memory came to Sora again. It was a memory from his sight. It seems like he was just waking up in a hospital. So, he only saw a little.

Sora opened his eyes a little.

'_Can you make him forget about my daughter?'_

Said an unfamiliar man voice.

'_Why?'_

Asked a woman who seems to be Sora's mother.

'_It's for his own sake. I know how much he loves my daughter'_

'_My son? Loves your daughter? Then why would you want him to forget about her?'_

'_My daughter is going to go through a surgery and I'm afraid the chances she has to survive is...'_

'_Still, why? I mean...'_

'_Because I don't want him to feel the emptiness I felt!'_

Then the images started to fade again.

Sora regained his conscious in Naminè's arms. So, he hugged her back and stroke her hair. Then he pushed her a little from him to see her face. Tears still streaming down from her eyes. He wiped them away again. He held her face, looked gently at her eyes, and then they both close their eyes and their faces began to move towards each others.

They kissed.

But it was only for a second, literally a second. Because the next thing Sora found is that Naminè suddenly passed out again. The alarm rang and the nurses came to check on Naminè. It seems like she was very anxious that it made her unconscious.

Sora stepped away from the nurses. And he began to walked out of her room. But before that, he saw a paper and a pen. So, he wrote something just in case Naminè wakes up later.

When Sora rushed through the hallway of the hospital, he crashed on someone. Looks like he's a business man.

"I'm sorry, sir" said Sora while bowing to show apologize.

"It's o-..." the man looked stunned when he saw Sora's face after bowing "...-kay". Then Sora left and the man was just standing there looking at Sora.

At night Sora decided to tell his mom about his sights so far. He's going to ask her what really happened that day.

"Mom, I need to ask you something and you have to answer it truthfully, okay?" asked Sora "What actually happened after my accident? And before that, who is that blonde girl?"

"Sora... that's..." his mom was stunned.

"Look, mom, I've been seeing visions and I know you and a man were trying to make me forget something"

"You've regained your memory?"

"No, only scattered visions" said Sora "But, I need to know who's that girl! What she is to me. How... I feel towards her"

"I can't tell you, Sora"

"Why, mom? I-"

"Because I don't know how you feel towards her!" said his mom cutting his sentence until he became speechless "YOU know what you feel. That's why I shouldn't tell you anything... Besides, I moved us to Twilight Town to bring back your memories"

"Huh?"

"You grew here, Sora" said his mom while stroking Sora's hair, making it messy "We moved after your surgery. Remember that internal bleeding of yours? It caused a little amnesia right? Well, I made you remember every thing except some things..."

"Can I remember those memories back?"

"But, I just, don't want you to feel the emptiness..." said his mom. The only thing in Sora's mind was _that's exactly what the man said to my mom_.

After that talk, they were just staring at each other. None of them say a word. Until Sora came back to his room and slept.

On the next day, Naminè woke up with a man that Sora crashed into yesterday on her side. It turns out that it was her father.

"Naminè... so it's true? He's back?" asked her dad.

"Yes, father. I missed him a lot..." said Naminè "But he doesn't remember me, nor Roxas"

"I'm sorry, Nami"

"It's okay dad" said Naminè while trying to straighten her back a little "You always say that if he really loves me, sooner or later he'll remember me on his own right?"

"Yes, Nami" said her dad.

Then Naminè found the paper that Sora left yesterday. She took it and she read it.

_Naminè, I'm sorry about this. But, Naminè, everytime I look at you, I feel like I've known you for a life time. And I don't just mean you look like a childhood friend of mine. I feel like... I don't know... Naminè, if I say that I have a hidden past, were you in it? Anyway, get well soon. I'd like to see you again in school._

_Regards,_

_Sora_

"Dad..." called Naminè

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"He began to remember..." said Naminè. She was so shocked, she slipped the paper away from her hand.

*the next day~~*

At school, Sora rushed in the hallway. He finally encountered Roxas again. Hoping he could seek some help from Roxas, he stopped Roxas on his way.

"Roxas, we need to talk" said Sora.

"What?" said Roxas while crossing his arms and looking cool like he used too.

"I'm trying to pick up my memories"

"So?"

"Duh! Will you help me?"

"Why should I? It's your memory, not mine. How can I know anyway?" said Roxas while trying to make his way through Sora. And Sora blocked him again.

"BECAUSE I'M DYING TO KNOW WHO THE HELL IS THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH!" shouted Sora so loud, all the people there were staring at them.

"Aaaah, so you've finally noticed how you feel" said Roxas releasing his crossed arms and loosen up a little "Then, you have nothing to worry about. Bye"

"Hey, bastard! Come back here!" shouted Sora again. But Roxas already left.

So there Sora was, walking in the hallway of the school, looking like a zombie that has an unfinished business with the world. Until the blonde girl showed up, that is...

"Hello, Sky!" called Naminè from behind Sora's back.

"Hi, Naminè! Uhh, sky?" asked Sora.

"It's the meaning of your name, silly!" said Naminè while tapping Sora's shoulder.

"Oh... yeah..." said Sora, he was thinking "De javu, much..."

"Huh?" asked Naminè.

"Strange... I feel like... someone..." said Sora "...called me that before"

"Really?" asked Naminè while smiling "Umm, Sora, I was wondering, will you eat lunch with me this afternoon on the school roof? I've made you some lunch"

"You did?" asked Sora "I'd love to, Naminè!"

"Ahihi" giggled Naminè "Let's walk to the class together, Sora"

And then they walked together to the class. It turns out that Roxas was actually watching them from afar, he whispered to himself "Roxas, you can do this. You're strong right? You love her right? A little sacrifice won't hurt". But he was only lying to himself, because believe it or not, Roxas shed a tear.

-TBC-

* * *

So, what do you think?

Please review :)

Review makes the world goes round, haha :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**No, it's not finish, YET! A little bit more drama.**

**So, if you want me to finish the last chapter soon, keep on reviewing!**

**Thank youuu~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Just as Naminè said earlier this morning, she and Sora were going to have a lunch together on the roof top. So yeah, they walked to the roof top together. Naminè brought her cooking, and she picked the best location to sit on that roof. They sat there and they began to talk while eating.

"Naminè, what's your favorite food?" asked Sora suddenly. Naminè was kinda confused to hear Sora asking something like that to her.

"Well, umm, it's..."

"Spaghetti?" guessed Sora suddenly.

"Umm, yeah..." said Naminè. It seems like Naminè was beginning to understand why Sora asked this suddenly. She then turn her body to Sora's way to see him better. Sora did the same thing around.

"Your favorite spot?" asked Sora again.

"It's..."

"The clock tower?" guessed Sora again and Naminè was just nodding. "See, Naminè! It's like I already knew you"

"Sora... I don't know what to say... That's..." Naminè was catching up to her breath "Sora, if I keep on looking forward, will I meet you again?"

"Naminè? Are you okay?" asked Sora. But Naminè was just nodding with no strenght until she passed out, again. Man, she passed out a lot. Anyway, Sora quickly catched her. And when Sora was about to go down stairs, Roxas got in his way and stopped him.

"Hand her to me!" ordered Roxas. He seemed so worried.

"Why? I can take her to the infirmary myself!" said Sora trying to guard Naminè.

"Sora, I'm not kidding. You haven't found out the truth right? Now hand her to me!" said Roxas while trying to get Naminè out of Sora's hands.

"Then tell me, Roxas!" shouted Sora "How hard could it be to tell me the truth? To tell me my own past?"

"That's just it, Sora! How can you not understand that if you really think that it was YOUR memory, then it'll tell you yourself!" shouted Roxas back and finally he managed to take Naminè away from Sora's hands "I'm sorry Sora. But she needs someone who know for sure that he loves her, now. And that's me"

Roxas ran away with Naminè in his hands, leaving Sora who was still standing in shocked in front of the roof doors. Sora then went back to the roof and sat at the place he last sat on.

He leaned his back against the wall while rubbing his forehead. He felt so sick, like something was broking into his head. It was his memory... again.

Sora and the blonde girl were sitting on the clock tower. They were looking at the moon. The moon seems so big from that tower, then the girl asked Sora a question that even he won't understand.

'_Sora, what if somehow I lose you?'_

Asked the girl while leaning her head on Sora's shoulder.

'_What do you mean? I will never let that happen'_

'_You won't, but what about other people?'_

'_Other people who?'_

'_Like... Oh, I don't know Sora. If I keep on looking forward, will I meet you again?'_

Then his visions are starting to blur and made new images.

He saw that he was standing there with a blond boy in front of him saying only one sentence _'I love her'_. The image started to get distorted again and just like that he snapped back to reality.

"I... have to go to the hospital" muttered Sora as he ran and dashed to the hospital.

=Roxas's POV=

-At the hospital-

Naminè passed out again that day... sigh... I know I shouldn't have took her away from Sora like that, but... I just... I just can't take it, seeing them like that. I know she loves him. I know. I know! I already know since we were kids. And I know he's the best for her but, I just can't take it.

I could only sat next to her bed like usual. But this time, I felt so unwilling to let her go. Because deep inside, I knew Sora was going to remember all about these.

I stroke her hair and she seemed still in her deep sleep. Then, I stood up. Glanced at her lied weak body in all those hospital equipments. I stroke her face. I couldn't help to form a weak smile on my face. I brought my face closer... and closer... to hers. And I...

=Normal POV=

Roxas kissed her.

Right when Sora entered the hospital room. He stood still and shocked to death seeing the image that was in front of him. Roxas kissed Naminè. He was angry and furious. He dashed right to Roxas and grabbed his shirt and was about to punch him until he had this one question in mind, why am I mad?

Sora let go of Roxas. Roxas threw away his face from Sora's and Sora was just looking at Roxas halfheartedly. Sora was still mad, but he didn't know why. Naminè was just a girl he met a week ago. Why is he mad? What is this feeling he had in him? Could it be jealousy?

Then finally, Roxas turned his face back to Sora and spoke "Why did you stop? I know you wanted to beat me up, Sora"

Sora would love to answer that question with the three words he really felt that moment "I... don't know"

"Sigh, you don't know?" Roxas crossed his arms again showing how he didn't like Sora's answer. He glared at Sora. "Maybe I should kiss her again to make you know"

Sora was shocked to hear that. Once again his temper is at the verge of his limitation. He almost punch Roxas again. But he didn't. Instead Roxas grabbed Sora's shirt and said "Naminè is too good for a boy like you"

"Why?" asked Sora while trying to make Roxas let him go.

Roxas was just glaring at Sora and made a fight face. But he didn't do anything. There was so much that he wanted to say to Sora. About... everything. But he couldn't. So he just muttered "You don't love her, do you?"

"Wh-... What do you mean? I..."

"'Just met her a week ago'? Isn't that just cliche to hear, Sora?" said Roxas making a good point to Sora. "I love her"

Sora then realized that's exactly what the blond boy said in his memory. But then Roxas's voice snapped him out of a sudden "Can you compete with how I feel?"

"I..." Sora didn't know what to say. Now he's sure that the girl and the boy in his past are here in Twilight Town. "I can"

Roxas was stunned to hear that. Could it be that Sora finally remember all about his childhood? "What?"

"'_Race with me. The first one gets her!'_" said Sora suddenly making Roxas startled at the maximum point. Roxas stared at Sora, silent shut. They both stared at each other.

At that moment suddenly Sora got a piece of his memory back. He saw the blond girl and boy standing in front him. And he saw the three of them saying the same sentence simultaneously _'When we see the sky, we are close to each other. Because we're under the same sky'_

"Sora?" called Roxas who saw Sora's face in blank a while ago.

Sora snapped out of his memory flash back and looked at Roxas. He thought for a while and opened his mouth "When we see the sky, we are close to each other. Because-..."

"Because we're under the same sky" continued Roxas. They both were astounded by what just happened. Roxas thought that Sora has regain his memory.

"You know that sentence?" asked Sora "I just remembered that sentence and you know them. That could only mean one thing! That means you're..."

Just right at that moment a man came to the room "Oh hi, Roxas! You're here already? I brought...". The man was so streaked to see the brunette boy in front of him.

"Naminè's dad..." muttered Roxas. Roxas looked at Sora who seemed like he had no idea about who that man was.

The man also realized that. But he still can't believe what he saw in front of him. "Sora?"

-TBC-

* * *

So there it was.

Love it? Hate it? Want to criticize it?

Then come on! Review it!

:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone!**

**Thanks for the review! :D**

**And sorry for the very late update.**

**I had typhus T.T**

**Well, anyway here's the denouement!**

**Enjoy and don't forget, reviiieeeewwwsss!**

**:3**

* * *

"Sora?" said the man in black suit releasing his pair of sunglasses, looking stunned.

Then he took some steps towards Sora and stopped. He dropped his shopping bags and looked at Roxas. Roxas was just gulping, he's still thinking of something to break the ice like this.

Again, Naminè's dad looked at Sora and said "Sky?"

Hearing this, Sora knew that it was the meaning of his name. But he still doesn't understand why Naminè and her dad call him that. "My name's meaning right? Why do people call me that recently?" ask him in a ratherly sarcastic way.

Naminè's dad turned his head around to see Roxas, "He hasn't..."

"He should've! I mean... he remembered our friend code..." said Roxas trying to prove somthing.

"Eh? What friend code?" asked Sora "You know, I'd love to hear your chit chats, but... I really need to regain my memories"

Hearing this, Naminè's dad was, once again, stunned. Roxas also put his head down. They both looked sad... "Sora... do you remember me?" asked the man.

Sora stared up and down to the man. He thought for awhile, then something came up in his mind. He remembered his visions about a man who tried to make him forget about the man's daughter. "Are you... the man who talked to my mom when I was hospitalized after the accident?"

Naminè's dad looked up and answered with a short voice "Yes". Roxas looked at Naminè's dad with a shocked look. "I'm the one who made your mom... umm... what's the right word?"

"Messed?" suggested Roxas.

"Yes, messed with your memory" said Naminè's dad.

Sora didn't look statled or anything, instead he asked "What's your reason? I mean... why 'I don't want him to feel the emptiness'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I..." Naminè's dad couldn't say a word. He realized that Sora needs to regain his memory, but he didn't want to tell him "Look, Sora, you need to regain your own memory"

"Why? Why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Sora.

"Because..." when Naminè's dad almost tell Sora the reason, they heard some gasping, a girl gasping.

"Nnnhh" it was Naminè, it seems like she was having a nightmare "No... don't... forget... me... and Roxas... and us..."

The men in that room were all startled by Naminè's voice. When she said 'us' she shed some tears. They didn't know what to do. Then Sora looked at both Roxas and Naminè's dad. After that he walked to Naminè's bed and sat next to her. He wiped away the tears, hold Naminè's palm and kissed it sweetly.

Seeing this, somehow Naminè's dad looked a little bit glad. He inhaled a deep breath, exhaled it, and let it out. Then he walked toward the door, he also gave Roxas a sign to go out of the room with him. Roxas nodded and walked with Naminè's dad.

Outside the room, Naminè's dad talked to Roxas "Roxas, thank you for watching after my baby until this second"

"I'm happy to do that, Sir. But, I'm confused why do you want to go out of the room leaving them together like that?" asked Roxas.

"Well, Roxas, I just found out that the boy... is indeed in love and can't forget about his feeling towards my daughter" explained Naminè's dad.

"But he still can't remember that-..."

"I know, but even though he can't remember fully, he can't resist his feeling"

Meanwhile, inside the room, Sora was still sitting next to Naminè's bed. Her bidyguards are also out of the sight.

Then Naminè murmured another sentence "Remember me..."

Looking at her, Sora felt that there was something wrong. Now he's sure that he's in love with the girl in front of him. But he's in love with the girl in his memory too. 'What should I do' is the question he's been asking to himself in 15 minutes.

He looked at her again, this time with a full heart. He stood up, leaned his head towards her face and said "Whether your the girl I've been trying to remember or not... I love you". He kissed her. This time, a real kiss. Not the speed kiss like the one he had.

But then, when he kissed her, it's like there's some kind of switch button that turns on his memories.

The images of his past are regaining into one piece. He saw everything, every memories his mom had replaced. He remembered everything... and the scene he saw the last was...

'_I love you, Naminè. Forever and always. Whatever happens, this feeling won't go away. Even if it is, it will come back to me'_

That's the 14 years old Sora, holding the palms of the blonde girl in front of him who seems to be... Naminè.

'_Sora, I promise you, I will always love you. Even when you're not by my side. I'm sure if I keep on looking forward, I will meet you again'_

They were sitting under the ultramarine sky, it almost felt like they were soaring through it. The girl looked at Sora again.

'_Sora, do you know that I love the sky?'_

'_Of course, what about that?'_

'_Your name. It means sky'_

After this the two leaned their heads onto each others. They gazed up and slept.

Sora was back to the reality. But something was hanging on his neck. Something smooth. And something was running through his hair. And something... was returning his kiss.

Sora opened his eyes in shock "Na-na-na-naminè! I- I- I-..."

"Shhh" Naminè put a finger on his lips letting him know he needs to shut up "You know what? Up until now, I still love the sky"

"Na-... mi-... nè-..." Sora looked at how the wind had blowned her hair smoothly. He grabbed her hands. "Up until now, I love you" he said with a smile. "Up until now" he added.

"Sora... you remember me?" asked Naminè full of hope.

"Yes. I guess the kiss stimulate my brain. How 'bout that?" said Sora making a joke out of it. Naminè giggled. "By the way... how long have you been... awake?"

"Since you kissed me" said Naminè while chuckling. Sora's face turned into a bright tomato red.

"And do you know why your dad won't let me remember about you?" asked Sora.

"Because I don't want him to feel the emptiness I felt when I lost my wife" explained Naminè's dad in front of the room to Roxas.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"You know that my wife is no longer in this world, right? Well, I need many years to recover from my grief. I'm so happy Naminè is still with me, because she's my only sunshine now. Then I figured out that Sora is in love with my daughter. But her condition was... you know. So, I thought, if she can't survive the surgery, at least he won't be in grief" explained Naminè's dad again.

"I understand why he did it. That's why I couldn't get mad when he told me what he did" explain Naminè to Sora. They seem to be explaining the same thing at the same time.

"But... what if I don't remember you?" asked Sora.

"That's impossible" said Naminè while smiling full of joy "Because I trust you... and I love you"

Sora's eyes began to filled with water. But he couldn't cry. I mean, it wouldn't be cool if he cried. So... he wiped it away. Excusing it was the wind that made his eyes teary. Naminè just giggled to hear that.

Right at that time, Naminè's dad and Roxas came into the room. Roxas looked down. Then when he reached Sora, he pulled up his head. He grinned and said "You won, you certainly won".

They both laughed together. Naminè and her dad looked at each other. He appologized to her, but Naminè was just smiling, telling her dad it wasn't his fault and she was glad he did that.

Needless to say, they were friends again. And who would've thought? Roxas got himself a girl. Yeah, he finally got over Naminè. But he's still eyeing Sora and Naminè, like a big brother that Naminè would never get.

And then they lived...

Wait, no! It's not over... yet!

Have you forgot something?

So, here we are now. Ten years after that event. Naminè is now an artist. She had her own studio. Her hair was still the perfect blond, but it got longer now. She was also taller. And that time, she was working.

The brunette came into her working place. His body was a tall one, and his hands looked very manly. A hand closed both of Naminè's eyes, it was the brunette's hand. While his other hand hugged Naminè's body from the back.

"Sora?" guessed Naminè rather calmly.

"What? How do you always knew it was me... all the time!" asked Sora.

"I just... know you" said Naminè while giggling. "So what is it, Sora?" asked Naminè.

Sora grinned and pointed at the clock tower "Let's go there!". Naminè nodded and they went.

They climbed to the top of the tower. Sora gave her a sea-salt ice cream they always had when gazing up the sky on that tower. They laughed, smiled, and talked to each other like they always do.

But then... "Ugghhh... what is it?" said Naminè while coughing up something that seems to be coming from inside the ice cream. She spitted it to her hand. She examined the thing, looking shockfully to the thing, to Sora, and to the thing again, and to Sora again, and on, and on, and on.

"13 years ago, when I asked you to be my wife, you only smiled. Now..." Sora grabbed her hand "Will you marry me?"

Yes, everyone, the thing that Naminè found in the ice cream was the ring she got from Sora 13 years ago. She lost it, and Sora found it. But Sora never gave it back until now.

"Sora..." said Naminè almost shed a tear "Why are you so dumb?"

"Eh?" Sora surprised to hear that.

"That smile means yes" said Naminè. And then they kissed while Sora's hands putting the ring to Naminè's finger. It still fits perfectly. "Anyway, how'd you get this ring? I thought I lost it for good"

"It fell of when you fainted, I found it" said Sora "and I just thought, maybe it would be great as a wedding ring. So I waited until now"

"Aww... thanks Sora. I love you!"

"Love you more!" said Sora laughing real hard. Maybe it's because he was too nervous and he's glad when he heard her.

Well now, you can say...

They lived happily ever after~

-The End-

* * *

**Yeap that's it!**

**So, please review!**

**And thanks for sticking to my fic up until now!**

**See ya!**


End file.
